Angel feathers
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean finds some very interesting spells in some of Bobby's books. Everything would be great except for one thing: He needs an angel feather for all of those spells and Cas is not willing to give Dean one of his precious feathers. But the hunter is stubborn...and that has consequences...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

I have written this fanfic for my real life best Friend :)  
It is part of her birthday gift.

Some Destiel fluff if you want to call it that way, but _**NO**__ love releationship between Dean and Cas, just some deep friendship :). Me and my best friend are not into this slash stuff, especially NOT when it comes to God's angels brr..._

Well i hope you will like it sweetheart and i wish you a very happy birthday.  
I will see you on wednesday *smirks*

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :).

* * *

**_Angel Feathers_**

**Prologue**

It was one of those rare days where Dean and Sam Winchester got a little distance from their awful life as a monster hunter.

The sun was in a cloudless blue sky, it was pleasantly warm and a gentle breeze was blowing.

The perfect day.

While Sam already got a motel room for the night, Dean was just about to check their equipment, which was hidden in a secret compartment in the trunk of his Impala.

It was all there, except for one thing...

„Hey Dean!"

The older Winchester spun around when he heard his name and a little later his little brother Sam was at his side, in his hand he held their motel room keys.

"Hey Sam. Did you get us a good room?"

"Yes, and do you know what the best part is?"

"We share a king size bed?"

„Dean!"

The older man laughed at his brother and poked him in the side.

"Sorry Sammy, but I couldn't resist."

"Very funny, ha, ha. What I meant to say: The room is huge compared to the last motel rooms we had and it's cheap."

"That sounds like music to my ears, " it came from Dean and a small smile appeared on his lips as he spoke.

Without even losing another word, he closed the trunk of his Impala.

"What about our equipment?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good as far. We have enough holy water, silver bullets, our demon dagger...but I think it's missing something."

Sam quirked up his eyebrow.

„So? And that would be?"

Dean leaned against the car and looked at his brother.

"I have read some of Bobby's books whenever I had the time to do and I have found some very interesting spells."

„And?"

"There's only one catch."

„That would be?"

"For these spells, you need the feather of an angel."

"What? But I thought you would have been the first hunter ever who has seen an angel? How is that possible?"

"That's what I thought as well Sammy. But I thought to myself that I could ask Cas if he would give us a few of his feathers. I mean, he has more than enough of them. He won't miss a handfull of them."

Sam grinned and shook his head, as if involuntarily crept images in his head.

Images in which a desperate Dean hunt a completely confused angel and tried to pluck a feather from his wing.

„And you think that's a good idea?"

Now it was Dean's turn to give his brother a questioning look.

"Sure, why not?"

"Dude, do i need to remind you what happened last time when Cas showed us his wings? We both tickled him to tears when we found out how sensitive they are. I don't think he will ever show us them again and even if that were so, I don't think that he would allow us to touch them ever again let alone tear out a feather."

"If you say it that way then it sounds like real torture. I don't want to pluck out one of the big feathers. Only a veeeeeery small feather. He will not even notice that."

„What makes you so sure?"

"Let that be my concern Sammy."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his face.

If his brother had set his mind on something, then he would pull through at any cost.

"Well, if you really want to do that...fine. But just leave me out of there."

"What do you mean? You don't want to help me?"

"Oh no, no, no. You talk to Cas and I will get us something to eat. It was your idea, so you're going to do that all alone. I for myself will definitely not mess with an angel of the lord."

"You are such a spoilsport. He will not kill us."

„Don't be so sure about that…"

"Oh Sam, what you always think..."

"I do know what is good for me and my health. So, you talk to him and I'll leave. Oh and one more thing: I'll take my time~."

Dean grumbled as Sam had spoken the last words with a sardonic grin on his face and without another word to lose the younger Winchester turned around, grabbed the car keys and got into the Impala.

Dean look after his car for a few more seconds, before he turned around with a deep and long sigh and went back to the motel.

He would prove Sam that he was able to convince Castiel to give him one of his feathers.

After all, he was Dean Winchester.

He got everything he wanted...


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is Chapter 1._

_I had a lot of fun writing this._

_Hope you like it._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Sam had not lied.

The motel room was really huge when he compared it with all the other rooms in which they stayed in recent months.

Dean's lips graced a wide smile as he entered the room and the door closed behind him.

He put the key on one of the small bedside tables and sat down on one of the surprisingly large and comfortable single beds.

He ran his hands through his face and thought about his plan. If he was honest, he had no idea how he would accomplish it to persuade Castiel to give him one of his feathers.

Hell, he could be happy if Cas would ever show him his wings again after everything that had already happened.

Dean rolled his eyes.

The angel was sometimes really a huge drama queen.

It had only been a bit of harmless fun...at least for him and Sam.

The young hunter shook his head, trying to banish the grin on his face, which has appeared at these memories.

When he had calmed down he took a deep breath.

"Hey Castiel...I hope you can hear me. It would be really great if you could come down here. I need to ask you something important."

It took maybe five seconds until Dean could hear the all too familiar sound of fluttering wings and Castiel suddenly stood before him.

Emotionless as ever the angel looked at Dean which gave the human a small shiver down his spine and suddenly he began to doubt that Cas would cooperate with him.

"Hello Dean," Cas said as stoic as always and his voice brought Dean back from his daydreaming.

"Hi Cas, how nice that you're here."

"You wanted to ask me something?"

Again a shiver, stronger this time, and Dean had to swallow when he suddenly had a big lump in his throat. But he caught himself quickly and looked at the other man with a serious look.

"Yes, I did, only if I'm honest, I do not know where to start."

"That's all right, Dean . Just ask me."

"It's not that simple Cas, it's very personal."

Castiel pulled one of his eyebrows questioningly up and an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Dean. Just ask me," Cas repeated after an almost seemingly endless minute his words and he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the hunter. This situation seemed to him like a déjà vu.

Dean muttered something under his breath and avoided eye contact with the angel.

"What? I'm sorry Dean, but I did not understand that. Could you repeat your words?"

The younger of the two sighed and finally gave it up.

"You know, Cas, it's like this: I once read here and there about some spells for which we need a lot of ingredients."

Castiel raised his brow questioningly.

„And?"

"And in some cases you need an angel feather for these special spells."

Almost imperceptibly the pupils of the angel widened and he took a step back.

Dean turned his head to him and cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I have sent for you because I wanted to ask you if Sam and I could get a few feathers from you?"

"No!"

Castiel said these word so emotionless and dark at the same time that Dean's whole body shuddered.

"I know you won't trust me anymore in terms of your wings, I can also understand this, Sam and I were really mean to you. We're very sorry. But please Cas that is really important. These spells would be very helpful. We have all ingredients for it, except for the feather. You've got thousands of them, can't we just take a small handful of them? You wouldn't even notice that they are missing."

"No, Dean."

"B-but why not Cas?"

"You don't understand. I can't let you do that."

Dean looked at the angel with narrowed eyes.

Something about the attitude of his friend and the way his voice trembling had made him suspicious. He slowly approached him, kept his eyes on him and came closer and closer.

"Spit it out Cas: Where is the problem?"

"I can't tell you Dean. Please, let's just leave it at that. I also have to go back. There are still some things that I have to do in heaven."

But before the warrior of God was able to zap out of there, Dean ran to him and wrapped his strong arms around the upper body of the young man.

Castiel squeaked in surprise and tried to fight back, but he could not even manage to concentrate enough to zap out of the situation and he didn't want to hurt Dean. He could have easily thrown him off when he would only use his angel powers, but he could not, in fear he would hurt the human.

The two jockeyed until they lay together on the floor.

Cas had turned on his belly and tried to crawl away, but Dean was faster than him, grabbed his ankles and pulled him back. He quickly sat on his butt and pushed him with both hands back on the floor and held him.

"What's wrong with you Cas? Without your angel mojo you're not as strong, eh?"

"I just don't want to hurt you..." Castiel muttered into the carpet and his cheeks blushed with shame. He was glad that his brothers couldn't see him like that now.

Especially for his cheeky brother Gabriel this sight would have been a godsend.

"How very courteous of you Cassie," Dean grinned and he took one of his hands from the shoulders of the angel and kind of examined the places between his shoulder blades in the hope of being able to feel something which felt like a wing, but there was purely nothing. Only the material of the trench coat and the underneath clothes and muscles that had strained themselves.

But when Dean pressed his finger under one of the shoulder blades, he almost jumped out of his skin, as the black wings of the angel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and beat his face. The blow was unintentional hard and painful, and he managed to throw Dean off of him.

Castiel immediately took the opportunity to sit up, but before he could save himself, two hands immediately grabbed his ankles and pulled on them. He floundered and landed face down on one of the beds. Dean was on his feet immediately, threw himself on his back and pushed him into the pillow.

Cas squealed and squirmed back and forth, trying to escape, to push Dean off of him with his wings, but the experienced hunter was too quick for him and held him down. With a free hand he tried to grab one if the wildly beating wings and secretly Dean was glad that the room was large enough for Cas' wings so he would not destroy the room with them.

"Damn Cas! Just hold still for a fucking second!"

"No, Dean! Stop it!"

"You act like i would murder you! It's just a small feather, not the end of the world!"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh yes Cas, I know very well what I am doing and now...stop moving and hold still!"

Again a squeal, louder this time, as Dean had managed to bury his hand in the left wing of the angel, just below his shoulder.

When he curled his fingers the hunter twitched as Castiel suddenly stopped all his movements. His body become limp and his wings fell to the blanket. He could feel the muscles under his skin also relax and suddenly there was silence in the room.

"Cas?"

No answer.

"Cas? Hey! Castiel!"

Still no answer and Dean began to worry.

He leaned down a little to look into the face of his friend and to his surprise, there was a slight smile on the lips of the warrior.

"Cas? What's going on? What's so funny?"

There was still no answer, the smile on Castiel's lips only widened.

"Does this tickle?" Dean asked him amused and he moved his fingers a little to give his words more power, but to his surprise the angel shook his head and...if Dean did not know better, he would think the angel would lean into the touch.

"Seriously, Cas , what's wrong with you?"

But there was still no verbal response and Dean was still seriously worried.

Only seconds ago Cas almost freaked out and now...nothing!

No hitting, no screaming, nothing.

He was completely relaxed because he had closed his eyes and...were those soft, contented sighs coming from the mouth of the angel?

Dean grinned and he moved his fingers a little more, pressed them deeper into the pitch-black feathers, which Castiel commented with a shudder and without further ado he grabbed the pillow and hid his face in it, but he still didn't try to hit him or even trying to break free.

And Dean's grin widened at the sight.

If he knew no better, he had just found the perfect way to defeat an angel of the Lord and to get some feathers, because Castiel looked like he wouldn't even notice a bomb which exploded next to his head.

It couldn't get any better now...


	3. Chapter 3

_And here is chapter two.  
I had again a lot of fun writing this :)._

Warnings: Fluff and silliness (my best friend had the idea for this chapter)

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it and i would appreciate feedback very much.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

A good half hour later a black Impala rolled in the driveway of the motel.

Sam turned the engine off, grabbed the bags with their food and got out.  
He briefly paused, enjoying the warm sun that shone on his face and the gentle breeze that caressed his face gently. The day was wonderful, even if it already went towards dusk.

The small clouds, which had formed in the course of the day, had already discolored slightly reddish, testified to the onset of twilight and the end of the day. One perfect day and Sam was sure it would be even more perfect if he and his brother made themselves comfortable on their beds with a bottle of beer and a beautiful burger and would watch a little TV.

The lips of the young Winchester curled into a smile as he inwardly picturing the course of the evening and with quick steps he entered the small lobby of the motel. His feet carried him straight to their room and he was about to unlock the door when he suddenly heard a sound from the other end of the door and paused in his movements.

Questioningly he raised his eyebrow when he heard Dean laugh with amusement on the other side of the door. Shaking his head he wanted to insert the key into the lock, when suddenly there was a second voice.

Once again the young hunter stopped in his movements and he pressed his ear against the wooden door to be able to hear better.

"Dean, not there! Move to the left...no, a bit to the right...a little further down...a bit more...right there! A bit faster...yes, exactly like that! Don't stop, please."

Sam felt how his face turned as white as the wall was.

"What the...?"

The second voice clearly belonged to Castiel.

Sam leaned back, away from the door.  
The pure shock written on his chalk-white face.

Whatever was going on in there, he was not sure whether he wanted to know it or not.

But if he didn't want to spend the whole night outside in the hall there was no other way, he had to get in there, cost what it may.

He tried to pull himself together to banish the images from his head extending through Castiel's weird noises which had sneaked into his brain and he took another deep breath before he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

Immediately the bags with their food slid out of his hands at the sight that presented itself before him and his jaw dropped open.

Before him, on one of the beds, was Castiel.

The angel had his face buried in one of the pillows, his wings were visible and the right wing flapped up and down. His brother Dean sat on Castiel's legs. With his knee he held the left wing of the warrior pressed against the mattress, the fingers of his free hand were buried deep in the black feathers of the wing and it looked like he was...scratching Castiel's wing?

Sam had looked at so many things in his life now, but this situation was one of the most disturbing he had to watch. Above all at the strange noises that came from the mouth of the angel.

"D-Dean? Cas?"

Dean twitched hardly noticeably, when suddenly he heard his brother's voice and he turned his head to look at him. He, however, did not halt the movements of his hand, but kept going.

"Hey Sam."

Dean grinned from ear to ear.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you mean that?"

The older man pointed to Cas and his grin widened a little.

"Isn't that awesome? It requires only a small movement of my fingers and Cas gets weak in the knees and...hey, what is? Sam what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why I stare at you? Dean! Do you have any idea how that just looks and...and how that sounds at the other end of the door?"

"Hey, relax little brother. What do you think of us...no wait, that I don't want to know. Oh and just this Sammy: The door is still open. You should close it, don't you think?"

Sam blushed deeply and gave the door a hefty kick.

"Good boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and he lifted the bags with their food up and placed them on the small table at the other end of the room.

"When you're done to feel up Cas, then you can come over here and eat with me."

"Feel him up? No, no, no, you misunderstand. I make him feel comfortable here, right Cas?"

The angel replied with a satisfied sigh and nodded his head slightly, a soft smile gracing his lips when he did that.

Sam rolled his eyes again and then he decided to start with his food before it would get cold.

"Hey Sam, you know what the best thing about this whole story here is?"

The younger man shook silently his head and took a bite of his burger.

Dean's grin widened.

"This."

And Sam nearly choked on his burger when Castiel suddenly started kicking his right leg out. Over and over again, like a dog that got a good belly rub and the faster Dean moved his fingers, the more violently Castiel's leg jerked and a low giggle came from his throat, but he did not fight back against it.

"Isn't that awesome? Like a little puppy. Am I right Cassie~? You're like a little puppy~," Dean teased the angel in his best baby voice that he could managed to make.

In response Castiel struck the hunter with his still free wing and grinned into his pillow as it almost swept Dean of the bed.

"Hey! Careful with that thing Cas!"

Even Sam had to laugh when Dean got the wing hit into his face again.

"CAS!" Dean growled and he tweaked the angel in one of the most sensitive parts of his wings, which made the warrior squeal and twitch.

"Behave yourself, or I'll stop."

Immediately, the body was again quiet under Dean and Cas put his free wing back on the bed. However, the wing was so big that half hung over the bed and reached to the floor, but that did not seem to bother him, as long as no one would step on it.

"That's good Cas. You're a good boy~."

The hunter smiled when he heard his best friend giggle softly into the pillow, but more reactions came not from him, and so he buried his fingers back into the soft feathers right into this one special spot which could make the angel melt away.

Until it seemed as if he were asleep.

"Hey, Sam. You need to see this," Dean whispered and his brother slowly got up and crept to the side of the bed.

"And I always thought that angels need no sleep."

"Apparently Cas lied Sammy."

The two brothers stared down on a completely relaxed Castiel with wide smiles.

His face graced still a satisfied smile, his body was completely relaxed and his eyes were closed.

"I didn't lie...I don't need to sleep. I just rest..."

The two brothers winced slightly as they had not expect Castiel's sudden voice.

The fallen angel had opened one of his blue eyes and looked first at Sam and then at Dean.

"Whatever you have done Dean...thank you."

"No need to thank me Cas."

"No, to say thank you is the least I can do. So relaxed I have not felt in a very, very long time. I did not think that would work."

"Well, now you know and where that comes from there is many more for you. So, if you ever again need a bit of relaxation you know where to find me."

"Oh God Dean!" Sam muttered.

"What? Let me have a little bit fun from time to time."

"Do you know how sick that sounds?"

"Oh, you and your dirty thoughts!"

Castiel looked questioningly between the brothers back and forth and he did not quite understand where the problem was.

"Dean? What is wrong with Sam?"

"Oh, just ignore him Cas. Sam is just jealous," Dean grinned and he winked at his brother mischievously which made him roll his eyes and he turned around and sat back at the table.

"But I think that's enough for today," the elder continued and he swung himself from Castiel's body and sat next to him.

"I thank you very much Dean."

"You've already done that Cas."

"I know, but I 'm doing it again. I will leave you two alone now. I need to do something else. I'll see you later."

And one wing beat later, the two brothers were again alone in the room.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Sam growled immediately.

"What?"

"Well, this whole thing with Cas! Don't you know how that looked like?"

"Why? How has it looked like?"

"Seriously, Dean?"

The older man smirked, stood up and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"I found that out by accident. Just imagine if this works with the other angels as well. We could defeat them all."

Now a little grin stole on Sam's face.

This imaginations...

"And what about the feathers Dean? Wasn't that the original plan?"

Dean's grin widened and he pulled out a small black feather from behind his back and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"While Cas was a little distracted I plucked this feather from his wing. He didn't even noticed this. I wanted to take a few more, but I think he would have noticed that. At first he didn't want to give me one single feather you know?"

"Why?"

"Well, he has repeatedly said that it was a bad idea and I did not know what would happen and blah, blah, blah. As you can see nothing happened and we have what we wanted. Everyone is happy."

Sam rolled his eyes again, but he had still a smile on his face.

"If you say so Dean…"


	4. Chapter 4

_And here is chapter three._

This is the last chapter.  
After this an Epilogue will follow within the next days and this fanfiction is finished :).  
This is the longest and darkest chapter so far, hope you don't mind that.

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it and i would appreciate feedback very much

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning came faster than expected.

Especially for Dean the night ended abruptly and very rudely as a certain angel suddenly stood next to his bed out of nowhere and stared at him darkly and was about to attack.

Castiel growled like a hungry wolf as he grabbed the completely overpowered Dean Winchester on the collar of his shirt and shook him awake.

A loud, sharp cry broke away from Dean's throat, and he woke his brother with his scream. Sam was so scared that he fell right out of his bed and landed hard on the floor.

"Dean! What have you done to me?"

"Woa, woa, woa! Cas! Calm down man! What's gotten into you?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? DEAN! Do you realize what you've done?"

"Cas! Hey! Let go of him , you're hurting him!" Sam tried to calm the angel down, but all he got in reply was a look as dark as the darkest night, and he decided to rather not get involved in this fight. With an angel of the lord was not to be trifled with...

"Damn CAS!"

Dean now growled when he was finally released.

But his happiness did not last long because only fractions of a second later, he felt an invisible power that lifted him from his bed and then smashed him against the wall of the motel room and held him there.

The eyes of the hunter were paralyzed with terror and his body began to tremble as Castiel slowly approached him.

"Come on man! Stop that shit!" Dean growled and he tried to fight back against the invisible bonds, but his attempts were doomed to failure from the beginning and therefore he gave it up quickly.

"What's wrong with you? What have I done to you that you freak out like that?"

"What you have done?" the angel growled and it sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

Taciturn Castiel let appear his wings and spread them out.

Since the sun had not yet risen properly and the room was quite dark as well, Dean's eyes needed a few seconds to look at the pitch-black wings.

"Look at them Dean! Look at them and tell me what you can see!"

"I-I don't see anything! Absolutely nothing Cas and now...LET ME GO! NOW!"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and Dean felt a wave of pain racing through his body, which was only of very short duration, but it did its job more than good, as he cried out in pain.

His brother Sam was on his feet and wanted to come to his help, but a movement of the hand of the angel later and the young Winchester was pressed into the pillow of his bed and was also held down by Castiel's angel mojo.

"Stay out of this one Sam. This is between me and your brother," Castiel growled who did not even look at the other hunter.

Instead, he stepped forward that his face was only inches away from Dean's.

Silently the two men looked at each other now.

"Cas, please...stop..."

"I told you yesterday, Dean!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I told you, you should not pluck a feather from my wings, but you didn't listen to me!"

"And that's why you freak out? Are you kidding me?" Dean growled and he glared at the angel.

Castiel glared back at him and after a few seconds of staring, in which the angel clearly had the upper hand, he let Sam and Dean free again and stepped back a little.

"Cas! What's wrong with you?" Sam grumbled and he threw his brother a worried look.

"I'm fine Sam, don't worry about me," Dean answered the unspoken question and then he turned his full attention back to the angel.

"So Castiel, out with it: What's wrong with you?"

Still glaring at the hunter the warrior turned his back to the two brothers and spread his wings out again. And now Sam and Dean understood why his mood was so bad.

On both wings were bald spots and here and there one of his feathers found their way to the ground.

Dean immediately understood the reason for the bad mood of his best friend, because he and his brother knew how valuable his wing were to him. After his grace they were the most precious thing he possessed, and now they seemed to dissolve.

Of course that was not really the case, but it looked like it when they watched the bald spots. You could already see the pale skin which was among the fluffy feathers.

"Your wings...Cas! What happened to them?" It came from Dean and Castiel relaxed a little when he could hear the concern in the voice of the hunter and that proved to him that he had not done it on purpose. And this knowledge was enough for him that it brought the guilt in him almost to boiling point, as he had hurt him for believing he would have done this on purpose. He felt terrible, but he tried to keep a stoic face and he turned back to the two brothers.

He sighed and plopped down on one of the chairs that stood behind him at the small table on which the brothers had previously eaten together in the evening.

Sam and Dean dared to step a little closer to him when they realized that he had calmed down. The anger was gone from his body and left behind was the guilt and the shame and he let his shoulders and his wings drop.

The Winchester brothers both took a seat beside him.

Dean grabbed the left chair and Sam sat down on the tabletop.

Silence.

No one dared to say anything and it seemed an eternity to pass before the first dared to say something.

"Why is it my fault?" Dean dared to ask and Castiel raised his head to look at him.

"I would have told you last night, but I was ashamed."

"You...you what?"

"I was embarrassed...and now you have to look at it...that is so indescribably demeaning..."

"Hey, hey, hey Cas. Calm down," Sam tried to calm the angel down who had his face buried in his hands as he spoke.

"I should have told you Dean," Cas repeated his words and he looked seriously at the older of the two brothers.

"Told me what?" Dean wanted to know.

"If you rip one of my feathers out of my wings, the result is something like a chain reaction. I can not say whether it is the case with all angels, but for me it is. If you are ripping out a feather, then the other feathers will gradually fall. So many until bald spots will appear on my wings...like now."

"Oh god Cas! I'm so terribly sorry! Now your words from last night even make sense. Why haven't you just told me you idiot!"

The angel lowered his head again.

"I was embarrassed..."

"Bullshit! Just look what is happening now! You look like you're molting!"

Again, silence lay over the little room until...

"Hey, Cas ?"

Castiel lifted his head again and looked at Dean, whose lips graced a small grin.

"Now you look like a plucked chicken. And hey, we should look at the bright side:

Now we have enough angel feathers in our storehouse."

Cas felt his mouth twitched slightly upwards as Dean and Sam started laughing.

"That's not funny..." he grumbled, but his own lips turned into a slight grin as well.

"It isn't? And why are you laughing then?" Sam grinned.

"Your laughter is contagious."

"Oh thank you for the compliment Cassie."

"Stop it Dean," the angel muttered.

"Because of you, my brothers made fun of me."

"What? Were you in heaven?"

"Yes. I told you I had something to do there. Michael was the first one who burst out laughing at my sight and you know what the worst part was?"

The two brothers shook their heads.

"Michael laughs very, very rare. No matter what it is, and as I stepped under his eyes he almost exploded."

It took a while until it made "click" in Dean's head and he immediately stopped laughing as the realization hit him like a blow.

"Wait a second. Michael? The Archangel? The big boss? He's there? Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I do that?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and both seemed to think the same thing when you looked into their troubled eyes. Michael? They were as good as dead if he would come down to earth. But as long as he would have no reason to do that...

Dean shook his head and banished these thoughts immediately.

Astonished, he pulled his eyebrow upward as he suddenly saw a small grin on Castiel's face.

"What's so funny Cas?"

"Do you remember what you did last night?"

"Steal a feather from you?"

"No, no, not that, the other thing. This spot on my wings. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget," Dean grinned for which he got a roll of the eyes of his brother.

"What about it?" he asked.

Castiel's grin widened.

"Before I went to Michael, I have tried this on a couple of angels who have crossed my path. It worked brilliantly. Even with Raphael it worked. The others couldn't stop laughing as he...what did you called me last night? A puppy?...lay on the floor like a puppy and did the same reactions, as I did yesterday."

"You did this to Raphael? I wish I had seen this," Dean laughed and even Sam started to laugh and it did not take long before Castiel's laughter echoed through the room as well.

Castiel's grin widened.

"Do you want to see it?"

Sam and Dean raised their brows questioningly.

"Is that possible?"

The angel nodded and the two brothers then grinned and moved a little closer to the him when Castiel raised his hands and placed them on their foreheads...

_~ Flashback ~_

"Hey Castiel. You look good."

Castiel growled and glared at the angel who had uttered these words and who had placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned at him.

Grumbling Castiel shoved the hand on his shoulder away and trudged away sullenly.

He wanted only one thing: Go to Michael to get his orders and then disappear as quickly as possible.

"This is so humiliating..." he muttered as the rest of the angels around him began to laugh when they saw him and his disheveled acting wings.

"Hey little brother. Not so fast."

The winged warrior ran his hands through his already flushed face as now a grinning Raphael came running over to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"What do you want?"

Raphael grinned even wider.

"Can't I just say hello to my dearest baby brother?"

Castiel frowned.

Since when Raphael was in such a good mood?

Otherwise he behaved always like a stone...though a stone had even more humor than the Archangel...

"You're just here to make fun of me!" Cas growled and he wrenched himself out of the "embrace" of the archangel and quickened his pace, but the older one was stubborn.

"So that how it looks like if you spend too much time among humans huh? I know why I don't like them very much."

"Now stop it! That was just an accident!"

"Ah, you admit it that they did this to you?"

Raphael ran his fingertips over some bald spots on the black wings of his brother to give his words even more power."

"And even if that were so, they would have more decency than all of you! Dean and Sam would never make such fun of me, as do my own brothers now! You humiliate me!"

"Oh Castiel. We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you~."

"Pah! Of course you do!"

Suddenly Castiel's lips twisted into a smirk and he stopped abruptly and turned slowly to Raphael.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that? Castiel?"

"Shall I show you what I have learned from the humans last night? It is very interesting and I'm sure the others will enjoy this sight as well."

It only took a few seconds until Raphael was brought to his knees and eventually lay on the floor. Castiel had not even given him the slightest chance to respond as he had already buried his fingers in the light bronze colored feathers of his wings and was looking for this one special spot which could made an angel melt. It took maybe five seconds until he had found this special spot.

The other angels laughed loudly at the spectacle before their eyes and even Castiel could no longer hold back his own laughter when the Archangel began to twitch with one of his legs while he made noises that they had never heard of a mighty archangel before when his hands buried deep into his feathers...

_~ Flashback end ~_

Sam and Dean laughed a little more as Castiel grinned at them.

"You have to this with Michael."

"Sam is right Cas. If you are forcing Raphael to his knees, then you can do that also with Michael."

"What? Are you crazy? He will kill me if I would do this to him."

"Believe me Cas, if you can manage to do that to other angels, then you can do that to him as well," Dean grinned and the three then broke again into peals of laughter as they seemed to get the same thoughts, as how Michael would react to this treatment.

What the three however did not know about were the two white and extremely curious eyes, which were watching them for some time now.

The eyes belonged to the demon Lilith.

She had managed to trace the trail of the brothers up to this motel.

She had wanted to attack, but the moment when she wanted to surprise the brothers in their sleep, the angel had appeared and not even a demon like Lilith was, would mess with an angel of the lord.

But the angel and the brothers themselves had sent her some very interesting information and she wanted to try this out so badly now.

But where should she get an angel so quickly?

Just the thought seemed absurd until…yes, until she got a brilliant idea.

Her father might be the ruler of Hell, but Lucifer was still an angel with all that belonged to it.

And at that moment an almost perfect plan began to mature in her mind, which seemed to come from her sadistic side.

Slowly she crept away from the motel, a wide grin already on her face.

She could kill the Winchester brothers later.

Now she had something to do in the hell...


	5. Chapter 5

_And here it is: The last chapter._

At this point i wanted to thank all readers and comment writers.  
Thank you very much for your feedback and your support and i am so glad to read that you all enjoyed this fanfic so much :).

And fair warning: This is such a silly ending XD.

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lilith was one of the few demons who it was allowed to enter Lucifer's cage.  
She had not seen her father for a very long time. It was about time to change that.  
Nevertheless some nervousness and fear spread in her body and mingled with anticipation.

She would do it now, because she knew that she was much too valuable to die.  
Lucifer would not do anything to her and after all that they had heard of the Winchester brothers and the angel, her father would might be even grateful.

Whatever would happen, no one would have been able to stop her now and only a little later she passed the threshold that led to Lucifer's cage.

It also did not take very long until you could hear voices from inside the cage.  
The voices were transformed on the one hand in sardonic laughter, which seemed clearly to come from Lilith, and on the other hand in quite an unmanly squeak, the flutter of strong wings and then into sounds that you would probably never expected out of the cage of the Lord of Hell and not a demon really wanted to know what was going on inside.

"Lilith! Whatever you're doing...don't stop!"

Those few demons who passed on the cage tried to ignore it.

"Just a little further down...further...right there! Faster! A little faster...further to the right. Holy father! Right there!"

And from this one moment the demons were themselves sure in one thing:

Lucifer would make them literally hell if they dare to talk about it ever again...

**The end**


End file.
